Relances
by Phanie B
Summary: Sirius revive momentos de seu passado após brigar com Molly. Será que ele tinha sido um péssimo amigo e padrinho? Será que nada tinha valido a pena? James/Lily


Avisos:

Ao longo da leitura vocês reconhecerão passagens da "Ordem da Fênix" e de "Relíquias da Morte"

Não preciso dizer que os personagens não são meus, certo? Eles são da J.K. que tem mais criatividade que eu.

* * *

Sirius Black entrou e bateu a porta do quarto. O coração acelerado, ele estava com raiva, muita raiva. Tremia, tal era sua fúria. Respiração ofegante. Pegou o vinho dos elfos que levara para lá há uns dias e tomou na garrafa mesmo. Sentou-se no chão, acendeu um cigarro e enquanto a fumaça fazia desenhos a sua frente, deixou que imagens viessem à sua mente. Lembranças recentes e muitas que pensava não existir mais. Memórias de um tempo em que era feliz e realmente livre, uma época esquecida por seu coração amargurado.

O que Molly dissera no jantar ainda corroia-o por dentro, como um ácido forte e lento. Como ela podia proferir tais palavras. Não fora por sua culpa o tempo passado em Azkaban.

_-Ele não é seu filho -disse Sirius em voz baixa._

_-É como se fosse - respondeu Molly ferozmente - Quem mais ele tem?_

_-Tem a mim!_

_-Tem - concordou a Sra. Weasley, crispando a boca-, o problema é que foi muito difícil para você cuidar dele enquanto esteve trancafiado em Azkaban, não foi?_

Deixa o vinho entrar no sangue

Deixa o desejo entrar na carne

E as batidas de um pensamento 

Perdidas na fumaça de um cigarro.

Já era difícil ter que ficar preso naquela casa. A Mansão Black para ele era tão horrível quanto a prisão de Azkaban. Ali os dementadores que eram seu passado deixavam-no mais louco do que o cárcere jamais o deixou. Muitas vezes pegava-se revivendo momentos de sua infância e adolescência. Agora ainda tinha o fato das pessoas não acreditarem em sua capacidade de padrinho e tutor de Harry. Sim! Ele, Sirius Black era tutor de Harry Potter, mesmo que ninguém soubesse disso exceto o afilhado e Dumbledore, ele era o responsável pelo menino.

Deu mais uma tragada e um gole. Sabia que se embebedar não era uma solução prática aos seus problemas. Entretanto, naquele momento só queria esquecer que era inútil e se permitir recordar de quando servia para algo. A fumaça ainda brincava à sua frente e mais coisas vinham à sua cabeça.

_O Salão Comunal da Grifiória estava quase vazio. Era uma e meia da madrugada e quatro garotos ainda estavam ali. Conversavam e riam enquanto bebiam cerveja amanteigada extraviada do Três Vassouras. Um deles, James Potter era com certeza o mais alegre naquele momento. Inclusive o motivo de sua alegria era o assunto da conversa; depois de dois anos ele e Lily Evans haviam saído pela primeira vez._

_-Nunca pensei que fosse ver isso. Quero dizer eu realmente acreditei que vocês eram só amigos.-Remus disse rindo._

_-A princípio eu tinha desistido mesmo. Então aquele dia que machuquei no quadribol, e nós começamos a conversar, eu pensei, e bem não custava nada ser amigo dela. Porém, mesmo fazendo uma força incrível, não tinha jeito, era sempre ela na minha cabeça e coração. É ridiculamente tolo isso, mas a Lil é a mulher da minha vida. Quando senti que ela também estava meio apaixonada, me declarei de novo e ela aceitou.- Prongs tinha uma cara de bobo._

_Sirius observava o amigo e apesar de achá-lo estranhamente patético, sentia-se contente por ele._

_O assunto acabou por tomar outros rumos até quando o dia estava quase amanhecendo e Remus falou que era melhor dormirem. _

Sirius riu saudoso. A raiva começava a dar lugar a uma gostosa nostalgia.

Será que a vida é feita desses momentos,

Que sempre se vão com o tempo,

Mas ficam sempre em pensamento,

Congelando movimentos...

_O sol não estava forte, era uma manhã de primavera, o início dela. James estava nervoso ao lado de Sirius. A igreja estava com poucas pessoas. Mas ainda era cedo. O casamento seria as onze e eram apenas dez e dez. __Só o Prongs mesmo. Chegar uma hora antes do casamento. Entendo que ele não queria atraso, mas uma hora de antecedência é demais. __Padfoot começava a sentir-se tão nervoso quanto o amigo._

_Os sinos tocaram. A música começou. As portas se abriram e de lá veio a noiva mais bonita que Sirius já tinha visto. Lily estava com um vestido longo tomara que caia, com uma calda, não muito grande. Ele era todo bordado. A maquiagem ressaltava seus orbes verdes que brilhavam intensamente, assim como os de James. O sorriso dela era tão...não havia palavras que o descrevessem._

_A cerimônia ocorreu até mais rápido do que imaginavam. E enquanto todos saíam da igreja, James chamou Padfoot:_

_-Venha tirar uma foto conosco, padrinho._

_-Você está linda, Lily. Com todo respeito, amigo._

_-Tudo bem, porque ela está ainda mais linda do que sempre._

_Eles riram e posaram para a foto. Parecia até um sonho. Bem, foi o sonho de James durante os últimos anos de Hogwarts._

_A pequena festa na futura casa de James e Lily Potter estava tranqüila. Havia poucas pessoas, apenas os amigos mais próximos de ambos._

_James reuniu os Marotos em uma sala reservada._

_-Eu queria fazer um pedido a vocês, enquanto ainda estamos sóbrios.- ele respirou fundo.- Vocês sabem o quanto ela é tudo para mim, tudo mesmo. Minha vida é ela._

_Os três assentiram, e ele continuou:_

_-Bem, semana que vem parto em uma missão para Dumbledore. Eu queria que vocês cuidassem dela para mim. Passar aqui algumas vezes só para certificar que está tudo bem._

_-Claro, Prongs. Faremos isso.- Moony concordou sorrindo.- Ela é tão nossa amiga quanto você agora._

_Voltaram para a festa que durou até o outro dia raiar._

Aquela promessa até foi fácil cumprir. Eles não corriam mais perigo do que todos. Não até o nascimento de Harry.

_James entrou pela porta como um furacão. Sorria de orelha a orelha. Padfoot perguntou-se quando havia visto o amigo tão feliz quanto naquele momento. __Ah, sim! No dia do casamento deles. Era bem esse sorriso que ele exibia._

_-Ela está grávida. Você acredita nisso? Já está com dois meses. Merlim! Acho que explodirei de felicidade. Serei pai, Sirius, pai!_

_-Espero que isso coloque juízo em sua cabeça.- eles riram._

_-Olha quem fala. Acho que você está ficando tempo demais com Remus. Você será o padrinho, certo?_

_-Claro, será a maior honra.- ele falou sério._

_-Você cuidará dele, não é? E da Lily?- James parecia suplicar._

_-Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance. Morreria tentando._

_Os dois se olharam nos olhos, como se selassem aquele compromisso pelo o olhar. Depois se abraçaram e brindaram àquele momento._

Lágrimas desceram pelos olhos dele. Aqueles dias não voltariam.

Momentos que parecem caros.

E além de raros explorá-los,

Custam uma boa companhia

E a certeza de que um dia...

_O almoço era delicioso. Lily cozinhava muito bem, mas quase não exibia seus dotes. Então caprichara bastante no batizado do pequeno Harry, que dormia tranqüilamente no carrinho ao lado do padrinho._

_-Ele é tão lindo, Lil. Fico feliz de Dumbledore ter me liberado para vir aqui hoje.- Emmeline comentou._

_-O diretor foi muito bom conosco. É uma pena que não tenha vindo aqui, mas nós desfalcamos a Ordem. Remus, Peter, você, Hestia, Sirius... além de nós mesmos. _

_-É só um dia e amanhã estaremos todos em nossos postos.- Emmeline abraçou a amiga.- James está todo bobo, hein? E o Sirius, parece até que é filho dele._

_-Ha! É mesmo. Mas do jeito que ele é, duvido que algum dia venha a ter seus próprios filhos. Você ficou sabendo que ele terminou com a Marlene. E já está todo todo com a Dorcas._

_-Ele não tem jeito._

_-Hey! Vão parar de falar de mim? E Lily, acho que o pequeno fez...você deve imaginar.-Sirius comentou com cara de nojo._

_-Talvez seja hora de você aprender a trocas fraldas, meu querido Padfoot._

_-Você está louca, Lil? Sirius trocando as fraldas do nosso pequeno? De maneira alguma. Eu mesmo faço isso.- James fez cara de preocupado e pegou o filho._

_-Como se você fizesse isso muito bem, hein, amor?_

_Todos desataram a rir._

Uma risada, quase um latido saiu de Sirius, ainda sentado no chão. Bebeu mais um gole e deu a última tragada no cigarro antes de jogá-lo em um ponto qualquer do quarto.

_Quase um ano havia se passado desde o dia em que Sirius foi feito padrinho e tutor de Harry Potter, quando foi chamado às pressas à casa dos Potter. O patrono de Lily parecia desesperado. __Merlim, o que será que aconteceu?_

_-Ainda bem que você veio. Estou louca já. Você tem que encontrar o Jimmy.- ela foi falando assim que ele apareceu em Godric's Hollow._

_-Calma, o que aconteceu?_

_Então Lily contou como Dumbledore os dissera que corriam perigo, pois uma profecia havia sido feita e parecia que Harry era o alvo principal de Lord Voldemort. _

_-Depois, James saiu enfurecido. Sirius, você tem que achá-lo._

_Ele foi sem nem ter idéia de onde o amigo se encontrava. Acabou por achá-lo perto de um lugar onde costumavam jogar Quadribol quando eram mais novos._

_-É assim que você protege sua família? Fugindo?-Sirius falou sério._

_-Não sei o que fazer. Ajude-me, irmão.-James tremia._

_-Você sabe que fugindo não resolverá nada. E Prongs, esse pedido é ridículo, você sabe que sempre te ajudarei._

_-Dumbledore quer que façamos o feitiço __**Fidelus .**__ Até se ofereceu como guardião do segredo, mas quero que seja você._

_-Se você acha melhor._

_-Mas, Padfoot. Se algo acontecer a mim e a Lil, você foge daqui com o Harry, mesmo que Dumbledore fale não. Tudo bem?_

_Ele assentiu com a cabeça e eles voltaram para Godric's Hollow._

_Porém Sirius pensou bem e achou que Wormtail ficaria melhor com essa função por ser menos óbvio que ele. Cruel engano._

Então deixe as preocupações de lado 

E se sirva de mais um trago,

Pois lá fora a noite espera aflita

E mais um dia atrasa a vinda

Dos momentos que fazem a vida.

Sirius levantou-se e foi para a janela. Deixou que o ar frio tocasse seu rosto. Respirou fundo e bebeu o resto do vinho. Será que ele realmente fora um péssimo padrinho e amigo? Afinal, parte da única família que um dia ele teve estava morta e o que restara dela corria perigo mortal. Por que não fugira com o menino quando foi até a casa? Por que o entregou ao Hagrid? Por quê? Por quê? O que podia fazer agora trancafiado em uma casa? O que podia fazer se não conseguia enfrentar nem mesmo as cruéis lembranças do seu passado, se estava amargurado demais para enfrentar sua própria culpa?

Deixou-se cair na cama e ficou observando as flâmulas da Grifinória que tinha no quarto. Ele era diferente dos Blacks. Ele quebrara com a tradição da família; então por que não fazer diferente agora. Por que não mostrar que, ele Sirius Black era um homem imprevisível, que não se deixava intimidar e que nunca cumpria regras.

_Eles verão quem é Sirius Black. A próxima vez a glória será minha. Não irei desapontá-lo, meu amigo!, _pensou, enquanto o sono vinha.

Antes de adormecer, mais um relance veio à sua cabeça. Quem entrasse no quarto naquele instante encontraria um homem adormecido, mas com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Porque nos sonhos ele era feliz.

_-Toda a minha família foi da Sonserina.- ele falara com o menino de cabelos arrepiados._

_-Caramba - replicou James-, e eu que pensei que você fosse legal!_

_Sirius riu._

_-Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Para qual você iria se pudesse escolher?_

_James ergueu uma espada invisível._

_- "__**Grifinória, a morada dos destemidos!"**__ Como meu pai._

_Um garoto de cabelos oleosos deu um muxoxo de descaso. James se virou para ele._

_-Algum problema?_

_-Não-retrucou o garoto, embora seu risinho de deboche dissesse o contrário.- Se você prefere ter mais músculos do que cérebro..._

_-E para onde está esperando ir, uma vez que não tem nenhum dos dois?- interpôs Sirius._

_James deu gostosas gargalhadas. Uma garota ruiva se empertigou, ruborizada, e olhou para os dois com ar de desagrado._

_-Vamos, Severus, vamos procurar outro compartimento._

_-Oooooo..._

_James e Sirius imitaram o seu tom de superioridade; James tentou fazer Snape tropeçar quando ele passou._

_-A gente se vê, Snivellus!_

Ali nascera uma amizade profunda e verdadeira. Naquele dia ele conhecera as pessoas que mais amou.

Então deixe de lado o intranqüilo

E se sirva de mais um suspiro,

Pois um novo sol atrasa a vinda

Dos momentos que fazem a vida.

Dos momentos que trazem a vida...


End file.
